


Omelets and Morning Kisses

by remreader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Morning Kisses, Tony Stark Can't Cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: A bit of early morning romance for Tony & Pepper quickly turns snarky when Morgan wakes up and interrupts them.In other words, a typical morning in the Stark household.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Omelets and Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> (written for Tony Stark Flash Bingo square 011 - family)

Tony Stark woke up to an empty bed, which he didn't like at all, and to the seductive aroma of hot coffee wafting up the stairs and into his bedroom, which he very much did. He followed the latter into the kitchen, where he was met with the even more tantalizing sight of Pepper Potts sitting on the counter, the coffee maker drip-dripping out a fresh pot beside her. She was still in her pajamas - his shirt, her cozy flannel shorts - and her hair was tied up into a messy bun, a few loose strawberry-blonde strands framing her face and catching the early morning light just right. In short, she looked absolutely irresistible.

Tony bit back a grin as he sauntered over to the counter, studiously ignoring Pepper, and reached over, ostensibly to grab a mug off the shelf behind her. (This was a blatant pretense as Pepper, impeccably organized as always, already had their mugs sitting in a neat line on the counter - his and hers and even Morgan's sippy cup so she could have an always coveted splash of coffee in with her milk.) As soon as he got close enough she poked his stomach in greeting and he looked down at her with feigned surprise. "Oh hello, Miss Potts, didn't see you there! _Lovely_ morning, isn't it?"

Pepper made a skeptical scoffing noise and started to retort but Tony took his opportunity to lean in and preemptively kiss the words right out of her mouth. She responded immediately, reaching up and twisting her fingers into his hair, already helpfully sticking up in all directions from sleep, and scritching her nails against his scalp in just the way she knew he loved. They continued like that for a while, until Tony's fingers skimmed against the bare skin just under the hem of Pepper's pajama shirt and she couldn't help a sharp intake of breath at his touch. "Jeez, Tony," she yelped, "your hand is _freezing_."

"Oh, is it? Hmm, well, guess I'd better warm it up then…" Tony pressed his palm flat against Pepper's back under her shirt and she arched forward slightly in surprise. "Your fault, totally your fault," he teased, taking advantage of Pepper's new position to nuzzle into her neck with his nose and press a few light kisses there. "This is what you get for leaving me alone in bed. We could both be nice and warm under a pile of blankets but instead you cruelly _abandoned_ me…"

Pepper was, remarkably, unfazed by this accusation. "Hey. Stop whining, I let you sleep in, _and_ I made coffee."

Tony considered this. "Fair point. I suppose..." he continued, tiptoeing his fingers further up her spine with each word, "perhaps, _maybe_ , you can be forgiven…"

"You know we're going to get caught," Pepper warned, but she wrapped her legs around Tony's waist and pulled him in closer all the same.

"Not a chance."

"She's going to wake up any minute."

"Well," Tony offered, tilting his head to nibble playfully at Pepper's ear, "I could always...stop, if that's what you want…"

She frowned and tugged him firmly back into another kiss. "Don't you dare."

"Yes, ma'am." Tony smiled against Pepper's mouth and moved his hand higher up her shirt, sliding it around to trace his thumb along the underside of her-

As if on cue they heard the scramble of little feet bursting into the kitchen and the tiny curious voice of Morgan Stark piped up, "What are you doing?"

 _Damn it._ Tony very reluctantly let his hand drop as Pepper broke away from him with a laugh and pressed her forehead against his shoulder. "Told you so."

Morgan started tugging on the back of Tony's shirt, already impatient with how long it was taking for her parents to redirect their attention to her. Tony sighed and gave Pepper a last quick kiss on the cheek. "To be continued," he promised.

"It better be," Pepper whispered back, and her warm breath against his ear sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

Tony took an additional second to collect himself, then finally spun around to address his inquisitive daughter. "Well, my little Nosy Rosy, if you really must know I was just giving Mommy a good morning kiss." He gave Morgan an appraising look. "I assume you want one too?"

Morgan nodded eagerly, lifting both her arms and bouncing slightly on her tip-toes in the universally recognized signal for "up, please." Tony was happy to oblige, interrupted morning fun with Pepper notwithstanding, and scooped her up with a grin, giving his little girl exaggerated raspberry kisses all over until she was shrieking with delight and wriggling around in his arms almost too much to keep a safe hold of.

"Ok, ok," Pepper interjected, stopping the shenanigans before one or both of them ended up on the kitchen floor, "don't I get a turn?"

"You were _having_ your turn…" Tony grumbled while handing Morgan over to Pepper, who gave her a (normal, non-raspberry) kiss as well and somehow managed to get the now intensely squirmy toddler settled reasonably calmly on her lap, the both of them looking expectantly at Tony.

"Well! Now that _everyone_ is up and out of bed," he rubbed his hands together and smiled fondly at his girls, "breakfast?"

Morgan frowned and squinted suspiciously back at her father. " _Daddy_ making breakfast?"

Pepper had to bite back a laugh as Tony started sputtering indignantly in response. " _What?_ I resent the implication behind that question, Little Miss. You might not know this, but your father just so happens to be a _literal_ rocket scientist. I can totally handle _breakfast_."

Morgan raised an eyebrow, thoroughly unconvinced, while Pepper let out a cough that sounded not entirely unlike the word "omelet".

"Et tu, pepper pot?" Tony groaned in dismay, a look of comic betrayal on his face. "That was _one time_."

"It took you three _hours_ ," Pepper countered, "for one omelet."

"Ok now, hold on a sec - technically, _technically_ , it was three hours to make a series of omelets, of which the last one was the most presentable, not three hours for _one_ …" Tony trailed off, realizing that argument didn't exactly _help_ his case.

"Three. Hours." Pepper reiterated. " _And_ ," she continued in a conspiratorial whisper to Morgan, "he _burnt_ it."

Morgan played her part admirably, gasping theatrically and then giving Tony a triumphant "so _there_ " look that was 100% pure Pepper Potts in miniature.

"You know, I was having _such_ a good morning and now here I am getting roasted in my own kitchen." Tony mused, starting to realize that he was, as usual nowadays, outnumbered. Even Iron Man was no match for the combined powers of the Stark-Potts girls.

"Better than you doing the roasting," Pepper shot back with a wicked grin and a teasing gleam in her eye. "You might burn down the whole kitchen."

"Oooh!" Morgan may not have fully gotten the joke but she understood enough to know that her mother had won this round of banter and she was obviously loving it.

"Alright, if _that's_ how it's going to be…then I'll just be taking this," Tony plucked Morgan back off of Pepper's lap, gave the little girl a brief squeeze of a hug, and set her down on the kitchen floor. "You two are officially too dangerous to be left alone together." 

He reached down and took Morgan's hand in his. "Come on, munchkin, let's get shoes on those feet. We're going to go get some eggs-" Morgan started bouncing excitedly at this implied promise of a trip outside to visit the chickens, all former parental alliances instantly forgotten, "-and then _I'm_ going to make you and Mommy the most beautiful, delicious _omelets_ you've ever seen."

Tony stole a last triumphant glance back at Pepper, who waved him off with a smile, then allowed Morgan to drag him out of the kitchen.

All in all, Tony thought, not a bad way to start the day. (And, if he kept his promise to Pepper, the end of it was looking pretty good too.)

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I find the post again I'll link it here but this fic was inspired by a very sweet drawing I saw on tumblr of Tony kissing Pepper while she sits on the kitchen counter, and the two of them talking about how they only have a few minutes before Morgan inevitably walks in on them.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the fluff!


End file.
